zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :This section is subject to change. * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your username. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed-in users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks (see list of previous fights). * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year. See list of previous fights). * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Bongo Bongo vs. Tijo This is an unconventional one I thought up the other day. They are both players of percussion instruments. Both of them also break something during the course of the game; Bongo Bongo breaks the seal at the bottom of the well and Tijo breaks the ladder in his bedroom and decides to go on a diet because of it. They both also help you figure out who the protector of the nearby temple is... Bongo Bongo fought with Impa and was sealed away in the Bottom of the Well, just to later retreat into the Shadow Temple where Impa acts as the resident sage. And Tijo is the one who hints to Link that Lulu is the protector of the Great Bay Temple after he theorizes about the reason for all the madness happening in the area. So there we have it. The weird, evil demon thing vs. the rock star. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : : The thing is that your connections seem extremely forced, mostly because in order to make it work you have to make it really vague. Both of them break "something", but these "somethings" are completely different in nature. Both have a "connection" to temples' protectors, but these "connections" are completely different in nature. Both do play percussion instruments, but the specific instruments and circumstances under which they play them are completely different in nature. What few similarities there are are heavily outweighed by the differences present in the same comparisons. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : : Per Xykeb Zraliv. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 19:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : : I think you are misinterpreting the connections here. I'm not going to argue with you over this because I don't want to make it seem like I am trying to get you to change your vote. But the point is that both characters, who have relatively small roles overall, share these similarities with the little info that we do know about them (which again isn't much). They aren't vague in order to force it. Obviously they didn't both break out of a well and fight a sage. If they did, I would be shocked the suggestion hadn't been made yet. The thing was that with the very little info we are given in the game about them, these similarities are present. I re-worded the last connection for you though anyway. I should have worded what I was trying to say better. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:33, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : : It works, I just don't like it. I think it's probably because of the boss vs. minor character thing. : : It's not about your intent, it's about what is actually being done. You almost literally cannot be more specific with these connections. Now, obviously they're not going to have both broken a seal on a well to fight a sage. But that doesn't mean you're not being forced to be overly vague, either. You can't say that they break things of an even remotely similar nature, or for even remotely similar reasons, or of even remotely similar importance, because they don't. In order to make a connection at all, you must simply say that they break "something" throughout the course of the game. As for them helping you figure out the identity of the temple protectors, I guess they kind of do, but again, the ways they do so, and their overall roles in general, are completely different in almost every way. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:03, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : : Your first sentence explained enough. I had thought you were trying to imply that I was being deceptive. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:19, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : : DRUMS. DRUMS IN THE DEEP. --AuronKaizer ' 20:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : : No. They aren't really related on many levels, and the connections are somewhat forced. Paradox64 (talk) 21:26, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : : I don't really know. I like the attempt at connecting these things, but a battle between a boss and a minor character seems a bit jarring to me. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) All-purpose Bait vs. Food I'm not sure if this one has been done before, but here it is. Mutton vs. Shrimp! Tasty food vs. Fish food! Food is used to attract monsters and to feed the oh so hungry Goriya, and all purpose bait does much of the same thing (Except for feeding Goriyas, but I'm sure Fishmen are close enough). I'm getting hungry just thinking about a fight of such meaty portions. --Hydropanda (talk) 23:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) : : lasjfkldjalkfjsadlkfjlakj : : What is this, ''Guybrush Threepwood vs. B-Rated Food Products? --AuronKaizer ' 23:32, May 5, 2012 (UTC) : : Just not interesting. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:03, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : : Very unspectacular. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Bokoblin Base vs. Crescent Island Okay, so this suggestion is really kind of unconventional, and frankly I'm not entirely sure I'd support it myself if it was someone else suggesting it. However, I think it's an interesting comparison to make, and I have no other suggestion, so I figured I'd throw it out there anyway. These are two locations that Link travels to in his quests, but he is unexpectedly swept up by a storm and wakes up to discover that he has been looted. Afterward, he must traverse the area with minimal equipment, recovering his lost items along the way. Also, given a linked version of OoA, Link will recover his first item, allowing him the ability to dig, with the aid of an old acquaintance. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:03, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : : It's decently decent. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : : Alright. --AuronKaizer ' 00:20, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : : Shaboomboomboom. : : I like it. -'Minish Link''' 15:16, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Comments Temple of Courage/Suggestions